Tough Love, Tough Consequences, Tough Rules
by Theloraxofwhoville
Summary: Jason and Maggie must be stern parents with tough consequences for Mike, when he continues to break Seaver Rules. As the rules continue to be broken, the consequences have to increase. Stronger rating repost WARNING SPANKING OF A MINOR/child abuse


"Shouldn't you be studying for your final exam?" Jason asked, as he passed by Mike sitting on the couch watching television.

"Ugh, yes sir I did. I am ready for it, Dad." Mike answered.

"Well, all right, but you need at least a B on that test." Jason reminded him. "Otherwise, you will get a D in the class."

"Yes, I know, but I studied. I am ready." Mike answered.

"All right." Jason responded in an unsure tone as he walked away.

"Hey, honey." Maggie said as he walked into their bedroom.

"Hey, did you talk to Mike too?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I just reminded him that he needed a B on that final." Jason admitted.

"Yes, I did too." Maggie added.

"I thought spanking him would help." Jason admitted. "I just spanked him this weekend, and now I will most likely have to spank that boy again for his grade. I might have to try a different approach to spanking him this time."

"What did you have in mind?" Maggie asked.

"I think I do it too quickly. I can drag it out, make him wait for it this time, and then make sure he remembers it."

"I think that would work. You have my support, Jason." Maggie said.

The next day Mike brought home his final exam. He snuck by his parents and ran up to his room.

"Mike should be home by now. Where is he?" Maggie asked, as they sat reading on the couch. Jason shook his head. Ben and Carol were busy doing their homework.

"Have either of you seen your brother?" Jason asked.

"No." Ben answered quickly.

"I think I heard him go upstairs. I could be wrong." Carol answered. Jason headed upstairs to Mike's room. He could hear noise inside the room. First Jason knocked on the door. Then when Mike did not open the door, Jason went inside.

"Dad." Mike said in surprise, as he sat at his desk.

"Hello there." Jason asked. "How was school?"

"Ugh, good. It was a good day." Mike answered a little shaky.

"Did you get your exam back yet?" Jason asked directly, sitting at the edge of his bed. After a long silence, Jason repeated the question.

"Mike?" Jason said.

"Dad, I failed it." Mike admitted. Jason nodded, unhappy about the response.

"I was really hoping there was some way that you would at least try to do well." Jason said with a strong disappointment in his voice. Still sitting at the end of Mike's bed, Jason considered taking off his belt. However, as Maggie and he discussed, Mike needed to sweat over his punishments a little more.

"Come here, Michael." Jason said. Jason grabbed Mike's wrist and pulled him across his lap. With his bare hand, he started to smack him across the behind. **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. **Jason punished Mike's completely clothed behind with fast, hard hits across the behind. Just when Mike started to squirm, Jason stopped. Mike behind had just started to sting.

"You don't leave this room. No dinner. I will be back to administer the rest of your punishment later." Jason said.

"Didn't. . ._this_ count, sir?" Mike asked.

"That was for not listening to your mother." Jason said. "You still need to be punished for ignoring my warnings and for failing the test. Then you need to be punished for getting a D in the class."

Mike stood up and paced around his room, worried that another punishment could come at any moment. His behind was sore from the hand spanking, but he knew that the real belt spanking would come soon. That was the spanking with real pain. His dad knew exactly how to hit his butt, where to hit the butt to make it hurt the most, and how fast to hit his butt. Mike often fought back the tears, but there were times that it was just too painful and embarrassing to hold in the sobs. This wait time that his father inflicted on him this time was causing even more pain in anticipation of the punishment that often left him unable to sit for hours. He often had to lay on his stomach at night. Despite Seaver long standing rules not to lock bedroom doors, Mike found himself having to do that anyway some nights so that he could take his briefs off and let his sore, red, heated butt cool off after a punishment. The intense sting that came from his father striking him with his belt often would last for hours. The next morning he still would struggle with sitting for long periods of time, especially on the hard seats at school. It was just a constant reminder of the punishment he received when he acted like a spoiled, impulsive, brainless kid.

After pacing for a long time, Mike started to get tired. He pulled off his pants and put on a plain t-shirt for bed. He fell asleep, before he knew it – it was very early the next morning.

Mike could now hear someone walking down the hallway. He looked over at his clock. His alarm had not gone off yet. It was nearly 6 am. He braced himself as the door opened and his father walked in.

"All right, Michael, I think you have had a long enough wait time. Time for your spanking, young man." Jason said.

"I guess you do not need to drop your pants, Michael." Jason said slowly, as he saw Mike standing in a t-shirt and underwear. Mike obediently stood before his father.

"Yes, sir." Mike said cringing.

"Now, bend over son." Jason said guiding him toward the end of the bed. Jason had him bend over and touch the end of the bed. Mike's bottom suck up in the air, fully exposed aside from his thin white briefs, which offered little protection. As he bent over and leaned down to touch the end of the bed, his briefs even slid up more exposing the bare skin where Jason often chose to strike his butt with the leather belt. Mike could hear Jason's belt buckle being undone. He could hear the leather belt being pulled out of Jason's pant laces. He could then hear Jason flexing the belt behind him.

"You will receive your full amount. Then I will give you another hand spanking for your lies and getting a D in the class."

"Yes, sir." Mike's cringing could be heard in his voice as whiney statement. That did not stop Jason from swinging his belt fast and hard against Mike's vulnerable behind, which stuck straight up in the air at Jason's mercy. **SWAT** Another two swats came down hard and fast. **SWAT SWAT** Mike started to cry and moan. **SWAT SWAT SWAT** Jason continued to swing the belt fast and hard against his son's vulnerable bottom. The next sting of the belt also hit his genital area, causing a high pitched, painful, scream from Mike. **SWAT** Two more identical stings of the belt fell in the same place also striking the genital area. **SWAT SWAT** Sweat started to pour down Mike's face. His body shook from the pain and fear of being struck again. Jason slightly adjusted his swing to hit the bare skin on the back of the thighs to avoid the genital area for a while. **SWAT SWAT SWAT**

As Jason administered Mike's punishment for the first time in Mike's bedroom rather than the office, it was not anticipated that Carol and Ben could actually hear their brother receiving his punishment this time. They both could hear the sounds in their bedroom, during the quiet morning hours. They stepped out into the hallway. At first they were giggling and thinking how much their brother did deserve it for being such a jerk to them at times. After a while their giggles stopped as they could clearly hear the thwack sounds of the belt and Mike's occasional moans and cries out, when the belt was struck. They also were amazed how long Mike was being spanked for and how quickly each swing came. They finally returned to their rooms. However, Carol could still hear her brother being punished through the bedroom wall. Jason had been in Mike's room for almost a half-hour now administering Mike's punishment. She could hear her brother panting, moaning, and occasionally crying out from the pain. She did not know if she could handle such a punishment that Mike was enduring for this long. When Jason used the belt on her, it was only a few strikes and those strikes could not be heard this loudly. Carol approached the wall to hear the final three spanks with the belt that Jason was about to administer. She could clearly hear her brother panting and crying out from the pain being administered to his vulnerable behind.

**SWAT** Jason swung the belt fast and hard along the lower part of Mike's sore butt also hitting the genitals directly.

"Ouuuuuch. Hahahahahahah." Mike let out a painful scream and continued to pant heavily from the sharp hit to the genitals.

**SWAT** Mike was hit again directly across the lower but and suffered another sharp hit to the genitals.

"ah uh ah uh. Ahh ahh ahh hah." The painful cries continued and the heavy, raspy breathing continued. Jason quickly swung the last strike to Mike's bottom with the belt. He swung in fast, firm, and hard against his lower butt once again directly stinging the genitals again. **SWAT **Again Mike could not contain a scream.

"Ah ah uh ah." His heavy panting and raspy breathing could be heard in Carol's room. Jason let his son compose himself. He slid the belt back through the loops and re-buckled his belt. When his breathing had slowed and his panting has stopped Jason had him stand up. He guided his son over to the bed. Jason sat down on the end of the bed and pulled his son over his lap, so that he had his son's sore bottom laying across his lap. He could see how red his butt was even under the white briefs. He could see it was throbbing and hot. The welts were very visible on the thighs. Mike's butt was arched slightly laying across his lap. Mike's punished genitals were being crushed into Jason's lap, as Mike laid across him. His panting started up again in fear of being struck again, even by the hand. His genitals were very sore and being pushed, causing him additional pain from the punishment that was just administered.

Jason rested his hand on his son's sore butt, feeling for himself how sore, red, and heated it was. He brought his hand up and back, preparing to administer Mike's beating. Then he brought it down hard. **SLAP** Jason leaned over to look at Mike's face and reaction to being hand spanked after the more severe belt spanking. Jason could see his face scrunch up and his deep breathing technique to handle the pain. He quickly recovered to the point that Jason felt comfortable enough beating him two more times with his hand. **SLAP SLAP** Mike scrunched up his face again, breathed heavily, and moaned out loud. It took much longer for him to recover this time, so Jason waited until Mike's breathing slowed down to more normal and his body stopped shacking from the pain. He then struck him three more times much harder and faster. **SLAP SLAP SLAP** Jason could see that Mike was now crying from the pain, as his body shook from the pain. As Mike tried to recover and his crying became louder, Jason administered the rest of his punishment beating his son's sore bottom with the last of the punishment. **SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP** Jason continued to hold him, preventing him from getting up or falling off of his lap. His sore bottom continued to be punished, and Mike continued to cry out and moan from the pain. Jason continued to hold his son as he tried to recover. He rested his hand on Mike's sore bottom. He started to rub it lightly, as Mike continued to cry and tried to control himself.

Carol could hear this in the other room. She could hear the crying and could hear the final punishment administered. She waited to hear her father leave the room, but he still had not left yet. She wanted to check in on her brother to find out how severe the punishment truly was. She wanted to know if it was worse or just as bad from what she could hear through the wall. She waited, but she still did not hear the door open.

Mike continued to lay across his father's lap. His father continued to lightly rub his sore bottom as he tried to control his panting from dealing with all of the pain from the severe belt spanking and beating.

"All right, Michael." Jason said with a deep breath. Jason grabbed his son and helped him to his feet. Jason did most of the work, nearly lifting his fifteen year old son himself. Mike was shaky and had trouble standing without help. Mike swayed again from the pain, so Jason gripped him.

"You are going to school today, Michael. And, you better bring home some better grades this time." Jason explained. "Your report card comes in the mail today. You better not have any more D's or you will get spanked again."

"Yes, sir." Mike said softly in an exhausted tone.

"Go take a shower, get ready for school. I will drive you." Jason said, looking over how exhausted Mike was after his punishment.

After Mike came out of the bathroom right after taking his shower, Carol had waited in the hallway and stopped him. "Mike are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, hey—hey Carol." Mike said lifelessly, looking down, as he struggled to walk back to his room.

"Mike?" Carol asked. "Are you okay? I could hear you being. . .spanked." She asked her brother.

"Oh yeah, yeah I am fine. Thanks." Mike said in a serious tone. He looked exhausted, so unlike how he usually is early in the morning. He was walking funny and tried to avoid Carol now. Maggie and Jason had caught both of them talking and had seen how badly Mike was walking.

Mike tried to hurry to his bedroom to avoid Carol and anyone else. He locked his door and looked over at the clock. It was now 6:45. He had an hour to recover before school. Mike could hear Maggie and Jason approaching his room. He could hear the door handle being juggled.

"Michael. Did you lock this door! You open this door, NOW!" Jason yelled. Maggie and Jason heard as Mike tried to run across the room and open the door.

"I am sorry, sir. Sorry. . .I didn't mean to, sir." Mike said flustered.

"All right Mike." Jason said.

"Honey." Maggie said. "You were spanked this morning. Let me see your bottom."

"What?" Mike said in a nervous laugh.

"Let us see your bottom. Will you be able to walk around at school today?" Jason added.

Feeling embarrassed as well as scared of his parents right now, Mike obediently went over to his father ready to drop his pants again. After Mike dropped his pants, Jason pulled down the back of his underwear, exposing his bare sore bottom to his parents. His bottom was still a bright red. There were little blisters still popping up all over his skin. There were very visible welts on his thighs as well as his lower bottom, especially visible on the lower left butt cheek. There were hand prints slightly visible on his left butt cheek as well. Aside from just being red and sore from the lashing, there was no very visible or lasting injury from the spanking. Jason examined him a little closer and looked to Maggie.

"All right Mike, you are fine, and you are going to school." Jason stated, as he still looked over the results of the physical punishment that he administered on his son.

"Do you have gym class today?" Maggie asked.

"No Ma'am." Mike said.

"All right, get ready for school then." She said. "You better bring home better grades today."

**Two hours later at Dewey High School**

"Mr. Seaver." Principal Dewitt said as he passed by Mike in the hallway. "Why are you walking that way?" He asked.

"Ugh, well sir, I received a D in a class. I lied to my parents, and I didn't study for a final exam. I . . .ah I. . ."

"Oh my, you are kidding me?" Principal Dewitt said in astonishment. "Are you telling me that your parents are finally _finally_ after _all this time_ after _all the trouble_ you have caused after _all the times_ I have called them in they are finally administering corporal punishments?"

Mike looked down wincing from the pain of his bottom as he stood there and listened to himself being criticized and laughed at.

"So why did you get your butt tanned for?" Principal Dewitt asked, looking him over.

"For a D on my report card." He said. Principal Dewitt nodded.

"You haven't been to my office as much lately." Principal Dewitt said. "Those beatings must being doing some good already. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Mr. Seaver."

That day Mike got home. He saw Carol standing in the kitchen as he got home. He could hear his parent talking in the living room.

"Carol." Mike said as he entered. She looked over to him as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine." He said as he hobbled in to grab a snack. "I am starving though. I wasn't allowed to eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning. All I had was a sandwich for lunch." He said grabbing a bag of chips.

"How are you Carol?" He asked feeling a bit guilty that she felt so worried about him.

"I am fine. Report cards came, though." She said.

"Usually you love that." He stated. She looked at him in concern.

"Will Dad be beating you again?" She asked.

"For any D, I get." Mike answered as he hobbled over to the table and slowly sitting down. He continued to munch on potato chips, as Ben walked in.

"Ohhhhh, you are home." Ben said as he walked in. He reached over and grabbed a few potato chips.

"Mom and Dad are looking at your report card right now." Ben said smiling and teasing.

"Mmm-hmm." Mike said as he continued to eat chips.

"You aren't worried." Ben asked.

"Nah." Mike said. Then Mike slowly got up before returning the chips. They watched as he struggled to stand back up with a very visible wince. He was still walking weird. "I am still starving. Those chips didn't help at all."

"Michael." Maggie yelled into the kitchen as she stood in the door frame. "Your father and I want you to go straight to your room. We will come up their soon to talk to you." She ordered. She noticed how Mike was looking to snatch some food before going upstairs.

"Now Michael." She ordered. Mike obediently turned and headed straight for her to go up the stairs.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said seriously, as he approached her. He obediently did as he was told.

Mike went to his room and became increasingly concerned about what was on his report card. He was sure that he did not have another D; however, he was worried about the teacher comments. Finally, his parents opened his door. He sat at his desk, when they walked in.

"Miiiiiiike." Jason said as he walked in slapping the report card back and forth in his hand. "Mike, Mike, Mike, what are we going to do with you?"

"Dad, I don't know what the teachers said, but I did not get any more D's." Mike said almost frantically. The scared tone in his voice was obvious.

"No, you are right, Honey." Maggie said sensing how scared he was that he would receive another painful spanking. However, she knew her son needed this type of punishment now.

"No, you are right there are no more D's—just the one. There are four F's on the final exams though. And, it says here that you were absent eight days this quarter. When did you miss eight days this quarter? I called in for you once, and your mother didn't at all this quarter."

"I. . .ah, I wasn't out 8 days." Mike said. "That has to be wrong."

"They take attendance in first period. Were you late eight times, then, or did you ditch eight times?"

"No, please no this is a mistake." Mike said frantically backing away from his parents and holding onto his butt.

"Come here, Michael." Jason said in a no-nonsense tone, while taking off his belt. Jason set the belt down on the desk and went over to grab Mike. He physically grabbed him with both hands on the shoulders. He squeezed him tightly, forcing him to bend over. As Jason had him bend over, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to the floor. Then he lifted his t-shirt to expose his lower back. Mike now was in position. He was bent over with his butt straight up in the air. Mike was crying even before Jason started to swing the belt.

Jason bent the belt and prepared to swing the belt at his son for the second time today. The first swing came down across his lower back. **SWAT**

"Ahh. Hahhahahahahah." Mike let out a gasp and started to pant. Jason then swung quickly and hard, without allowing Mike a break to recover. Five strikes with the belt hit him hard. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"ah uh ah uh. Ahh ahh ahh hah." Mike screamed out loudly and breathed heavily. He was panting and trying to recover from the pain, but Jason quickly started another series before he could cope. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT** Mike was screaming out loudly now and just wailing from the pain. Jason had to physically restrain him to prevent him from getting out of position. Jason quickly swung the last four before Mike could get up. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT **

"All right Mike." Jason said nearly picking Mike up and placing him on the bed. Mike laid on his stomach. Jason peeled back his underwear exposing the very sore, bruised, and blistered behind. Mike cried into his pillow as Jason and Maggie got up to leave the room.

"You do not leave this room, Michael." Maggie said looking at his maimed behind. Mike's body was heaving from his heavy breathing and shaking from the throbbing pain from the lashes on his already sore bottom.

"No dinner. No breakfast. I'll check on you tomorrow morning." Jason said, flipping off the lights as they went to leave Mike in his room alone.

Mike could hardly move. He chose not to because he had to go to the bathroom so bad, he was in so much unbearable pain, and he was so hungry. His body continued to shake and heave even in the following morning. Around six am Jason walked into his room. He found his son in the same position that he left him. His bare butt was very exposed. Mike was still shaking, heaving, and crying into his pillow.

"All right Mike, time to get ready for school." Jason said sitting down next to him on the bed. Mike continued to lay there shaking and crying into his pillow. "All right Mike, if you want to cry, I'll give you something to cry about."

"I am up." Mike said lifting his head out of his pillow in fear that his dad was serious. He slowly lifted himself and tried to get up off the bed. Jason gripped him and lifted him up to a standing position. His butt and front were fully exposed. Jason helped Mike cover himself and directed him to the bathroom for a shower. He left his son after he got into the bathroom. Mike was moving even slower than before and actually was making grunting sounds as he walked.

As Mike walked in the halls at school again, Principal Dewitt once again caught him. Dewitt saw him, made sure that Mike saw him, and then started laughing when he saw how Mike was walking.

By the time he got home, Mike was really starving this time. He started hoarding some food in the refrigerator and quickly eating some chips from the pantry. He stuffed himself quickly with some food before anyone came to the kitchen. In the last two days, he had really only eaten a sandwich at lunch time. Mike started to hobble through the living room. Ben and Carol were on the couch watching television. They watched and listened to him groan, as he walked through the house and then up the stairs.

The doorbell rang. Carol got up and answered the door. Standing at the door was Principal Dewitt. Carol knocked on the office door to get Jason and Maggie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seaver, I am Principal Dewitt." He said. "I wanted to talk with you regarding your son, Michael."

"Yes, please come in." Maggie said, looking over to Jason in concern. Maggie and Jason sat down with him in the office.

"I have seen some real improvements in your son, since you started administering corporal punishments." Principal Dewitt explained. "However, although he has improved his behavior in some ways, he is lashing out in other ways."

"How is that?" Jason asked.

"His grades have improved. He isn't disrupting the class anymore because he is in pain and even has trouble walking at times." Dewitt continued to explain. "However, he refuses to participate in gym activities now because he is in pain. He has skipped two detentions now."

"What did he have detention for?" Jason asked.

"His tardies. He has been late all week."

"I dropped him off." Jason stated. "He was on time. I made him go."

"Well he didn't make it to class on time, and he got two detentions. Now he has three, for missing them."

"I will make sure that he serves them." Jason stated.

"Also, I wanted to mention. We have an alternative school in our area. This school administers the paddle at school as a discipline technique. If you think it will benefit your son, I would seriously recommend it, if corporal punishment would be best for him at school."

"We will consider it, Mr. Dewitt." Jason said escorting him out.

"We will consider it?" Maggie snapped back at Jason as he returned to the office. Jason closed the door.

"Why, what do you think?" Jason asked.

"I don't want strangers beating my son." She yelled.

"Oh, but it is okay for me to do it?" Jason shot back.

"I thought you agreed that this was the best thing to do." Maggie said.

"I am sure spanking him a lot lately. He can't even walk." Jason said.

"He needs that. Principal Dewitt said he is being better." She said.

"The spankings are wearing him out to the point that he is too exhausted to be silly." Jason said. "He can't even stand without help after a spanking."

"I think he needs it. I think you are finally disciplining our son the way he should be disciplined. And, I do think we should send him to that alternative school. If it is up to me, he is going." Maggie said. She left the room and headed up to see Mike. Jason followed.

"Miiiiiike." Maggie said as she entered his bedroom. Mike was laying on his stomach again. He was sleeping on his bed.

"Hey, Mike." Jason said, approaching the bed. "You okay? It is only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Why are you sleeping?" He asked feeling his forhead and looking to Maggie.

"Yeah, yah . . .I am just . . .tired, Dad." Mike said sitting up slowly and carefully to look at his dad. Jason continued to feel his forhead and his cheeks. Maggie sat down on the bed next to him looking him over. Jason continued to rub his forhead and cheek, dispite his not having a fever.

"You have any homework to do?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I did it though. It is on the desk there." Mike said quickly. Maggie went over to the desk and looked at the assignment that Mike had been working on that was spread all over the desk. She picked it up and started to read it.

Jason finally stopped feeling and rubbing Mike's face. He looked at him closely.

"Hey, you had detentions this week, why?" Jason asked.

"I had too many tardies." Mike answered.

"I drove you the last two days. You were to school on time." Jason said.

"I had trouble getting to class, though." Mike admitted. "I was just walking a little slow and I didn't make it on time." Mike admitted nervously.

"Well, you have three detentions to serve now." Jason said.

"Three?" Mike asked surprised.

"Mike, we are thinking about sending you to an alternative school." Jason started to explain looking over at Maggie. "This alternative school does administer the paddle for inappropriate behavior. You would continue to be spanked at home also, but this might improve your at-school behavior."

"So, if I get paddled at school, I will get spanked at home too now?" Mike asked.

"Yes, that is how it works, Honey." Maggie said.

"You start acting right, then we will put you back at Dewey High." Jason stated. Maggie nodded.

"When do I switch to this new school?" Mike asked.

"First you need to serve those detentions." Jason informed him.

"Yes sir." Mike said.

"Why haven't you been serving those detentions. You have never done that before."

"I was starving. I needed to get home and eat something." Mike admitted.

"Well, that is part of your punishment too." Jason informed him. "Whenever I spank you, you are to stay in your room. You are being spanked way to much lately. You need to improve your behavior."

"Yes sir." Mike said almost in tears.

"Dinner will be at 5:30. You can eat then." Maggie added before she left.

Jason followed. They left their son in the room and went over to the other side of the hallway to whisper.

"Okay, I agree with you. He needs to be sent to that alternative school for a while. Corporal punishment is the only thing working."


End file.
